Path to the Heart
by kikyos-assassins
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have yet to admit their obvious feelings for each other. When the gang encounters two bat demon sisters with Naraku threatening their clan they agree to help and start out on a new journey. Can the pair find a way to bring everyone's f


(A/N: Heeeeeyyyy everybody! This is Lauren, co-author of this story! My other co-author is Nikki, aka Kougaschick89 and my alias is Inuyasha D2K. Woa...alias...uh ahem. This story is our combined efforts, and thetwo little character guys we made up are based on our personalities. Sweet...My trademark skits are a feature (PATENT PENDING) and uh yes. We hope you enjoy it! And please support our other stories THANK YOU!)

------------------------

It had been weeks since Naraku's latest reappearance and still nothing since he vanished back into his barrier. The Inu Group found no trace of him whatsoever, but for some reason Inuyasha had persisted on going east. "He has no idea where he's going does he?" Sango whispered to the monk. "I don't think so, he just wants to look like he does." Miroku answered.

"What the hell are you talking about! I know where I'm going!" Inuyasha shouted, stopping for a moment to sniffing the air. Not smelling anything...then looking over his shoulder at Miroku and Sango who seemed to be trying to surpress their laughter. He scowled, murmuring, "I know where I'm going." more to himself then the actual group.

Kagome lagged behind, lost in her thoughts. The jewel got a little bigger every week...And soon she would have to make a decision...Could she really stay here with her new found friends...Or would it be better for her just to say her goodbyes and leave...she couldn't keep tearing herself apart going between these two worlds.

Miroku turned around, "Kagome is something wrong?" Kagome looked up, shocked at first then smiled politely.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired I suppose..." She said, in what she hoped was a convincing tone. Miroku eyed her suspiciously, but decided to just let it go. And went back to attempting to resist the urge of grabbing Sango's ass. Which was proving to be very difficult.

"Feh, you humans.." Inuyasha mumbled over his shoulder, "We aren't stopping...I can tell we're getting closer."

"Yeah getting closer to the middle of nowhere!" Shippo spoke up from Kagome's shoulder, "Inuyasha I can smell to ya know, I'm a demon! And I don't sme..."

"Are you saying you think your senses are better than mine because your a full demon, ya little flea?" Inuyasha was instantly plucking Shippo off Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Sit!" Inuyasha lashed out and grabbed on to Miroku's robes on his way down, taking Shippo and Miroku with him. Miroku, who's hand had slowly been reaching for Sango's rear before he was ripped out of mid air, accidentally slapped Sango's butt on the way...Which was quickly followed by another smack as Sango's hand connected with Miroku's face. Inuyasha writhed on the ground attempting to pry his face from it. While Shippo squealed underneath him,

"Kagome! Help me!" Shippo gasped.

Kagome panicked, "Inuyasha get off of him!" She jumped up and down in a panic as she shouted.

"You don't think I'm trying?" Inuyasha shouted in response his voice muffled from the ground.

Meanwhile two demons watched all the chaos from a nearby tree...

----------------------------

"Wow. They're all insane…" One of the demonesses mentioned as she cocked her head to the side like a beagle would do as her midnight blue hair spilled over her shoulders.

"They're driving me nuts!" The other flipped her long red hair over her shoulder then put her head in her hands to pout.

The demonesses had been careful to stay downwind from the inu hanyou, for both of them knew how good a dog's sense of smell was. The pair had long bat wings protruding from their backs, the red haired one's slightly tattered from old fights and squabbles. (hehe thats a funny word) "Cesia, how are we going to get them to help us?" The cobalt haired one asked her sister. The one called Cesia answered "I don't know..." Cesia looked down at the group again, "Do you think that half-demon has a crush on that human girl, Oujou?"

Oujou giggled lightly. "What was your first clue? Didn't you see the way his eyes sparkled when she looked his way? So cute!" A dreamy looked graced the bat demoness's features as she lost herself in romantic fantasies. "Well...Maybe if we help them...They'll help us..." Cesia schemed. She smiled maliciously at her younger sister. Then peeped her head around a nearby tree to look at the hanyou again. "ACK! You want them to see you!" Oujou hissed as she pulled her sister's head back behind the tree.

-----------------------------------

Miroku picked up his staff. "You didn't have to be so rash Sango...This time it WAS a complete accident." He whined while he rubbed his cheek tenderly. Sango just glared at him as she slung her hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, then crossed her arms furiously as she waited for his response. "Me? Why do you have to..." Inuyasha trailed off, and sniffed the air. Clutching on to tetsusaiga and moving in front of Kagome protectively. " There's a demon nearby..." Inuyasha leapt from his place by Kagome and landed in front of the tree the pair were hiding behind. Slicing it cleanly in two with his tetsusaiga, he took his fighting stance ready to attack.

"Oh lord. Did you just hear what I did?" Oujou asked nervously. But Cesia was too late to reply. Suddenly, Inuyasha's tetsusaiga sliced through the tree they had been hiding behind. Oujou squealed and landed ungracefully on her butt while Cesia leapt away to safety. Inuyasha raised his tetsusaiga, "Who are you!" He shouted, fire licking each syllable. The two demons blinked dazedly at him, before the blue haired one finally spoke up. "Uh…hi." Okay, so it wasn't much of an introduction but it was a start.

The red haired one took a step forward, "We're here to help you..." Inuyasha lowered his sword. "Help me? With WHAT?" he scoffed. "With…uh…many things!" The younger one answered, sounding sort of unsure of herself. "We know all about Naraku and……" "Wait a minute! Back up! You two know about Naraku?" Cesia looked at the hanyou with a new fire in her eyes, "Naraku trapped our friends and family. He wanted to absorb our clan's power. Many of us have already died. My sister and I were able to escape and have been traveling trying to find someone to help us." She dropped her gaze to her hands, "We were hoping you could..."

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked parting some bushes so she could pass through; with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara not far behind. She gasped when she saw the two bat demons, and looked at Inuyasha with concern in her eyes. Noticing he didn't seem worried and that the girls weren't exactly lunging at them with bloodlust in their eyes or anything, Kagome relaxed. "Maybe we could continue this conversation back at camp?" She suggested, helping Oujou to her feet. Oujou nodded her thanks and approval, before gesturing for Cesia to follow.

--------------------

INTRODUCTION:

Nik: Jeez...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO POST!

Lau: (cowering) I'm sorry Nikki! My computer broke! DON'T LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET AGAIN!

Nik: Well I just might-----wait...what?

Lau: (nervous) Uh...nevermind...

Nik: Kay...

(Suddenly, out of nowhere!)

Kik: So...you two are writing an Inuyasha/KAGOME fic again? MORONIC! I am the only one meant for Inuyasha!

Both Authors: (twitch, twitch)

Nik: You got the hammer?

Lau: I never leave home without it.

Nik: Well then...

Lau: DIE KIKYO! (Crushes Kikyo with giant wooden mallot, conviently located at a WalMart near you at an affordable price. Now on with the story...)

Nik: Sweet. Now that Kikyo's in pieces what do you want to do?

Lau: Well, for starters, dance on her grave wearing Mexican hats.

Nik: (whips out two festive sombreros) Check...what the---?

(A dark smokey...uh...smoke comes pouring out of Kinky-ho's remains)

Nar: Kukukuku...I am Naraku of the clay hoe. You have freed me from my prison! In return, I shall grant you...three wishes!

Nik: Ooooooo...Like a genie?

Nar: Uh...noooooo...I'M AN EVIL HALF DEMON, FOOL! WORD TO YOUR MOTHERS!

Nik: Niiiiiice... Naraku from the hood...Ooooooo Lauren! What should we wish for?

Lau: Weeeeelllll...

(TO BE CONTINUED!)


End file.
